villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucks
Lucks, formerly known as Lux in the reveal trailer, is the main antagonist of the 2019 Glitch Productions science fiction-animated webseries Meta Runner. He is the head of the corrupt gaming hardware corporation TAS Corp who has delved into criminal activity so as to make TAS Corp the most powerful company in Silica City. He is opposed by the resistance group MD-5 and Tari, a former subject of his. He is voiced by David J. G. Doyle. Personality Lucks has obviously let the power of being the head of TAS Corp corrupt him, being a sadistic, tyrannical, abusive, psychopathic, cruel and all-around malicious boss. He has no qualms in criminal activity and doesn't care what the consequences of his actions are as long as he succeeds in his plans. His opportunism always gets the better of him often resulting in an obsession with Tari to take advantage with her game-warping powers. Normally, he is calm and sophisticated, trying not to attract the public's attention to his evil plans and talks in a notably calm voice, even when enacting some criminal actions. However, he is prone to frequent anger if things don't go to plan and MD-5 gets the better of him. Appearance Lucks has fair skin, blue eyes, blonde hair and brown eyebrows. He wears a dark blue business suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Biography Prior to the events of the series, Lucks invented the titular Meta Runner arms. Gamers who wished to improve their skills sacrificed their limbs for the Meta Runners. As such, Lucks had made a name for himself, establishing TASCorp. Having a rivalry with another rival company, Lucks sought to empower TASCorp in anyway possible. In the first episode, Lucks is introduced watching Belle Fontiere, his representative for TASCorp, attempt a speed run of Ultra Jump Mania only to miss the goal and fall into the lava below. Sometime after the poor performance, Lucks is informed that a girl named Tari was playing the game until she froze up. Without any warning, Tari appears on the screen the game was being projected on, revealing that she had somehow transferred her consciousness into the game. Intrigued, Lucks sends for his scientists to investigate. In the second episode, Lucks discusses with Belle the possibilities that Tari's gift could have for their company, which Belle bluntly tells him that she'd be the first one to leave if that was the future of gaming. After the scientists install a hacking device, Lucks uses an avatar to enter the game, which resembled the main character of Ultra Jump Mania Theo/Coconut Boy. He introduces himself to Tari, explaining his interest in her special gift. In the real world, Lucks' scientists began to conduct experiments on Tari's metallic arm inciting excruciating pain in Tari from the game. Tari's veins start to glow a shade of blue, and Belle tries to convince Lucks to call off the experiment because it was plausibly killing the girl. Lucks refuses, accepting it as progress, only to get blown back when a surge of energy escapes as Tari returned to her body. She had also unwittingly brought Theo into the real world as well. Trivia *Lucks was originally named 'Lux' in Meta Runner's reveal trailer. **Ironically, Lux means 'light' in Latin, a virtue that Lucks obviously doesn't side with. *The final design of Lucks is far more detailed than his reveal design. *Lucks is one of the darkest Glitch Productions villains ever, since he has all of Silica City's authorities under his control, tortures, harms and tries to kill anyone who interferes with his plans and is even willing to delete Theo, who is often established as a kid. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Internet Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Wealthy Category:Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Incriminators Category:Opportunists Category:Crime Lord Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Karma Houdini